joker junior:trouble in paradise
by BlakDawn
Summary: alternate ending to joker junior and written for relativity. one shot, read joker junior for the rest of the story


AN this is for my other teen titan story 'relativity' and details the changes to the timeline in relativity, the main one being joker junior being put in solitary cryogenic confinement and starfire not dying. It is a one shot as I'm not typing out basically the same story

this starts in the final torture scene

Joker junior: trouble in paradise

as joker junior made the incisions, slowly and efficiently destroying starfire, raven felt that unstoppable rage, the anger and hurt that built up, but unlike the previous times she didn't try to stop them, acting quite quickly, she sent a wave of energy to the pane of diamond reinforced glass, the pane cracked and shattered within seconds, joker junior turned around in amazement, his torture victim momentarily forgotten as he locked eyes with half demon, then he smiled and clocked his fingers, 10 of his men moved forward and opened fire, the automatic weapons causing a tremendous amount of noise to fill the room, but raven was unharmed

if you want something done, do it yourself she looked at joker junior who was holding holding his trademark flick knife in his fourth and third fingers, the magnum revolver in the same hand and shotgun in the over, he then proceeded to fire keep on firing, dropping the revolver when it ran out and grabbing his other revolver and continuing. Eventually he stopped and looked at the still unharmed raven, who was know smiling evilly, he matched the grin and confident stare

oh...the research opportunities are endless just before raven sent a wave of energy at him, causing him to fly against the far wall and knock him out, she then broke the necks of his guards and was preparing to do the same to joker junior, suddenly beastboy ran out in front of her

don't rae, otherwise you'll be as bad as he was she ignored him, so he did the most surprising think h could think of, he ran to her and pressed his lips to hers, she gasped and kissed him back, while they were having their romantic moment joker junior took this as an opportunity to reload his shotgun

hope I'm not interrupting anything, but your time's up, your number's been drawn, the lord almighty will see you now he pointed the shotgun at point blank range to beastboy's head and smiled, his cracked demented smile, then the smile faded and he keeled over when robin cross chopped him on the neck.

it's over star, we're safe he said this as he untied her and let her down.

2 weeks later, jump city criminal court A

all this, for me? I must say, I'm quite happy with the nice ego boost

murderer! Rapist! a man suddenly burst form the crowds and ran towards him, as joker junior's police guard wrestled the man away

i try, I try, but I can't always deliver with that he was in the building and the doors securely closed. He found himself in a holding cell, the other man stayed as far away form him as humanly possible, all of about 4 feet, considering the size of the cell. He then had to wait about 2 hours for the trial to start, not that it was what you could call fair or indeed just. When it was time he was roughly grabbed by 2 burly men and another 6 formed a human barrier between him and the outside world, progress was however slow as the handcuffs and feet manacles prevented fast movement, so it took about 5 minutes to get to the court room ,which when joker junior arrived quickly became flooded with howls, screams and crying, the tv crew that had been allowed in captured the moment beautifully. They also captured joker junior looking quite shocked, and HD viewers could see he was saying, but the microphone unable to pick up, mouthing 'all, this me?' he then started chuckling and laughing, until it was the only sound in the courtroom, he fell onto the metal bars, for both his and others protection, laughing incessantly, the last few wheezing chuckles finally stopped, as he wiped his eyes with his hands. He then gestured for the bailiff to start, who frowned at him beofre starting

all rise, the honourable judge Freeman presiding everyone, including joker junior rose, the judge looked at joker junior for a second, who gave him a thumbs up and a nod.

this court has been called to determine if the accused, Joker Junior at that point joker junior gave a theatrical bow to everyone is to be found guilty or not guilty of the following charges; 50 counts of deception, 10 counts of resisting arrest, 1 count of false imprisonment, 5 counts of murder, 16 counts of attempted murder, 145 counts of carrying dangerous weapons with intent to harm, 5 counts of terrorism, 12 counts of tax evasion and 13 counts of manslaughter, how does the defendant plea? all eyes were on joker junior, who, ever the actor, stroked a non-existent beard for a second while holding himself in a thoughtful position, then he had a comical look of someone who had an idea

guilty, on all counts some people gasped

the evidence is overwhelming. you people know nothing his voice had become hate laced in the last statement, the judge was thoroughly confused

very well, a jury will now decide your fate, court is dismissed he then stood up and walked out, closely followed by the bailiff and the rest of the court, while the jury disappeared into an adjoining room to deliberate, he was then taken back to his holding cell, it was now empty, so he presumed that the men had got a decision, he didn't have to wait long, a mere 30 minutes late rhe was dragged out gain and once again shoved into his box

has the jury come to a decision, that all members agree on and is fair and unbiased?

we have. We have decided that joker junior's crimes against humanity could warrant the death sentence or life imprisonment, but we have decided that he will be kept in solitary cryogenic confinement at titan tower until he dies. joker junior grinned, showing his infamous mad smile as he was dragged out, into the street and back to prison

3 days later, titan tower

joker juror was currently strapped to a table, robin held the innocuous purple button which he calmly pressed and watched as joker junior was completely frozen and then moved to the towers archives to be stored forever.

AN so how did you like it, better or worse? Plz review


End file.
